


And then everyone knew

by Goream



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goream/pseuds/Goream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Johns relationship just started and they're trying to keep it to themselves, but everyone finds out anyway. Shorts on how our characters find out about Sherlock and John. Fluff and some kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then everyone knew

Series of shorts on how each of our lovely main characters found out about our favourite OTP.

How it started: John and Sherlock.

It was an ordinary day, one case just solved and another waiting. Sherlock classified it as a 2 and a half and couldn’t be bothered to leave that flat. No matter how bored he was. Sherlock had faith in John’s ability not to mess up a rather simple case, and he was right. John had it solved in a matter of hours and was back at the flat with dinner. John ascended the stairs with the takeaway to the sounds of Sherlock’s boredom, which apparently, was him throwing multiple sizes of bounce balls at the wall to see what would happen. John put the dinner on the table, and dished it out onto plates.

“dinner is ready” john spoke up

Sherlock nodded, sat down, and dug into his meal.

“so what is that all about” John said as he gestured to the dozen or so bounce balls.

“Science, you never know when it could come in handy.”

As they finished dinner Sherlock got up and threw away the plates and containers. John was to busy with his crossword in the paper to notice. Sherlock hovered over John’s left shoulder, judging his progress. John was doing alright, but Sherlock couldn’t help himself. He leaned down, closer to Johns ear. 

“there, four down, it’s Bromide.”

“thanks Sherlock” john said somewhat annoyed. 

“and 18 down is ..” but Sherlock was stopped mid sentence.

“I appreciate the help, but I’ve got this” John said while turning to face Sherlock.

Not knowing he was that close to Sherlock’s face. A few inches was all that separated them, they looked at each others eyes, while Sherlock’s flicked between John’s eyes and his lips, then back to his eyes. The attraction was immediate, no denying the electric sparks coming from them. Both a little afraid to close the gap, but neither wanting to move away. It felt like hours they stayed that way, but it was only a few seconds, until John muscled up the extra courage and placed his lips on Sherlock’s, soft and sweet.   
Sherlock kissed him back with a lot of fervor, he had waited for this for a long time. They parted, out of breath, but not leaving each others embrace. They smiled and Sherlock moved John from his chair and pushed him back on to the table, where he took control. John did not mind.

Mrs. Hudson:

Mrs. Hudson found out first, which wasn’t surprising. John and Sherlock were exploring their newfound relationship, hoping to keep it to themselves before all the inevitable questions started. John was trying to write up a blog entry but Sherlock had had some different ideas. He kept pestering John with kisses, sweet at first, then turning to the naughty side. Kissing his neck and hoping to go further down. John insisted that he should finish his post but those words fell on deaf ears. Sherlock had pushed John’s chair away from the table, kissing John full on the mouth as intently as he could while removing johns jumper to reveal a white tank top underneath. As they continued to kiss John untucked and unbuttoned Sherlock’s shirt, letting it lay open while he fumbled to undo Sherlock’s pants. He barely got them down when they heard a gasp, and a clang, from the doorway. They turned to see Mrs. Hudson in the door, with a tray full of biscuits on the floor. 

“so sorry boys, I should’ve made sure you were decent before I came up. Always knew I’d walk into this eventually” she laughed and cleaned up the tray. “oh, and congratulations boys” 

She left with a smile a muttering about owing Mrs. Turner 10 quid. 

Mycroft:

Of course Mycroft would figure it out next, he had eyes everywhere. He visited them the day after Mrs. Hudson found out. 

“when should I expect the wedding invitation?” Mycroft said as he entered the flat. 

John was surprised. Sherlock wasn’t. 

“how did you?” John spoke

“Easy, Dr. Watson, there are many signs, but the simplest of course was Mrs. Hudson phoned. Keep him happy John, you know the things I can do to those who hurt my brother” he said with am evil smirk, then turned to Sherlock “and you, don't muck this up.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes “Can you can leave now Mycroft, I'm about to sex up John Watson.”

He then proceed to full on making out with John like a pubescent teenager making both John and Mycroft uncomfortable.

Molly:

A few weeks later things were starting to settle a bit, just a little bit, but they had to leave the flat sometime. Back at St. Barts Sherlock was examining something for a case Lestrade had asked for help with. John was watching him, he loved watching him work. Sherlock could feel him watching. 

“You’re distracting me John” 

“I’m not doing anything"

“You’re looking at me, I can tell.” Sherlock said as he finished up with the slide under the microscope. 

“Yeah ok, I can’t help it, you’re adorable” john said with a smile as he crossed to room.

“Don’t call me adorable” Sherlock retorted

“Oh, then, I’m definitely calling you adorable” 

They embraced, looking at each other, then John spoke “I love you Sherlock”

“I love you too John” they kissed

When Molly walked through the door. 

“Oh my, sorry. I’ll just go” 

“Nonsense, what did you need” replied Sherlock still in Johns arms

“I…um… I don’t remember.” Then she changed the subject. “So you two eh? Yeah seems obvious, so obvious. I don’t know how I didn’t see it before”

There were more questions she had, Sherlock could tell. They both turned to her and Sherlock spoke.

“Yes, about 3 weeks, John made the first move, you’re about the 3rd person to know, and yes we’re in love. Did I miss anything?” 

“That about covers it” she smiled and left.

Lestrade:

After molly walked in on them kissing, the news was pretty much everywhere in the hospital and the yard. People whispered it to everyone and they to everyone else. Sherlock and John hadn’t realized the reach of their news until they walked in to the precinct to talk to Lestrade.   
When they reached the yard they were immediately bombarded with questions to if it was actually true or not. Though most thought they had already been an item for sometime. Lestrade walked out of his office to see what the big deal was about, he had not heard the rumors.   
He was just in time to see Sherlock pull John into a passionate kiss. His jaw hit the floor.

“Does this answer all of your questions? Now go back to your work and let us do our jobs!” 

They passed Lestrade who was still surprised. “You guys huh?” 

“Oh Gavin, do keep up”

The rest of London:

Back at 221b John was reading the newspaper, when Sherlock entered. 

“Well we’re not a secret anymore, someone photographed us at the yard. We’re on page six of the paper, page 43 of this magazine and the front cover of this one.” 

Sherlock took the magazine with them kissing on the cover and smiled “We’ll have to find a nice place to put this one”


End file.
